The Girl Amongst The Stars
by the-speed-reader
Summary: Of course, it's just his luck that he falls for the girl who came from the stars. / SkyeWard AU.


_So this is an AU based loosely by a post seen on tumblr. Of course, being me, I didn't get the name of the person who created these beautifully photoshopped pictures, only took a picture of the description. Here's the caption:_

**SkyeWard AU:** Planets Bend Between Us

Grant Ward. Specialist. Assigned to protect HYDRA's newest asset: an alien girl lost on earth. The connection is immediate. Like fate. Like horrible, twisted fate.

_These words have been running through my mind and my fingers starting flying across the keyboard and well...this happened._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Sometimes_ life has a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible_." ―Lisa Kleypas

* * *

She appears in a flash of light over the horizon, immediately taking a sweep of white through the forest, blinding all within sight. He flinches, one hand jerking to cover his eyes with the shadows; but when he removes it, however, his pulse is pounding wildly — why, he has no idea. There's sweat forming on the backs of his knees and under his arms, among with pooling at his temple. She's standing there, he peeks, looking as normal and gentle as any other human that had ever graced the earth.

Only, she wasn't.

Her dark gaze, shadowed eyes, search the armed men surrounding her, flickering down to the darkened guns in their arms. She blinks — he almost misses it, because the next second all the men, save him, are clutching their wrists in pain, the guns falling to the ground, useless.

His fingers tighten around the barrel of his gun, his posture growing stricter. She steps towards him though, her expression unafraid. There's a thought in his mind then, _drop then gun_. He does so, against his will, the piece clattering against the forest floor and making an echoing noise among the trees.

His senses seem unnaturally heightened as she touches his cheek, a spark of electricity spinning through his body. He doesn't wince though, and that seems to please her, because when she steps away, she cocks her head and speaks.

"Hello," she whispers, her voice quiet. "I am looking for Garrett."

He stutters the name of his S.O, and she smiles the finest of smiles, power sparkling at her fingertips. One of her fingers raises, touching his lower jaw again. Her feet move towards him, quiet, and for some damn reason he can't move, can't speak, can't _scream_.

Her breath is mingling with his now as she whispers an echoing _thanks, _her got breath doing wonders to his mind. When she pulls away though he leans towards her, as if wishing for a kiss that would never happen — could never happen.

She laughs then, a breathy laugh that somehow reaches his ears over the sound of the groaning men. "I like you," she tells him, her words as clear as a child's. "What is your name?"

"Grant Ward," he tells her, his fingers flickering by his side, itching to touch her. She turns to leave, but he then uses his sudden power to move to latch onto her wrist, clutching it tightly. For a single terrifying moment, he thinks she might snap his wrist.

She doesn't, and he speaks. "What's yours?"

Her feet turn and her head tilts again as she ponders his question, her eyes holding back hidden laugher. "Skye," he hears, before he crumbles and his vision goes black.

He sees her again two days later, arguing with Garrett in the barbershop not far from the woods where she had first appeared. He stumbles in, a scowl littering on his face; but then he sees her and he pauses, a swear tumbling from his lips.

"What is _she _doing here?" he asks, his voice a mixture of awe and disbelief.

Garret responds, jerking a thumb at the rather pretty girl — _Skye_, he remembers — as she smiles at him, waking her pointer finger in his direction. "Little girl here is helping us with that new project, remember Ward?" He turns then, his voice taking on a _watch your back, boy _tone. "Sorry about him, he's forgetful."

_But I'm not,_ he wants to argue, but he stays silent. She, however, doesn't look at Garett's little joke. Her eyes seem to bore into him and just like before, his pulse quickens, his palms gathering sweat. Something about her makes him nervous, he decides, but his memories remind him that she had incapacitated sixteen men without a movement. But there's something else in her eyes, a flicker that draws him in.

She turns back to Garrett though, breaking contact as the man begins to go over battle strategies. Her wrist flickers though, and his eyes catch a little metal tool at the edge of the table hurtling towards a bucket of tools near his feet. It makes its mark and he jumps, the noise startling him.

Garett's face is full of barely controlled anger, and Ward glares at Skye's doubled-over form behind him. "Ward," his S.O. growls. "Leave us."

He does quickly, feeling an embarrassed feeling he hasn't felt since he was sixteen and couldn't properly shoot.

* * *

_Hello._

The thought startles him and he jumps out of the bunk, his feet tangling in the sheets. When he lands hard on the metal floor there's an echoing laugh in his ears; he looks up then, but there's no one there. Slightly puzzled, he rubs his head.

_That was rather funny._

His head jerks up again, this time slamming his head on the bottom metal piece of the steel bunk. He swears, his ears burning, even though there was no one with him. He almost passes it off as memory that wouldn't fade (almost) but then it comes again.

_Don't worry, you're not crazy. Meet me out near the staircase on the fifth floor, I wanna talk to you._

Well now he knows its her, coming to recognize her touch in his mind. Besides, who else could it be other than the strange alien girl on the base?

He's quiet as he dresses in jeans and a white tee before slipping out the door, keeping his body light and being careful not to wake anyone. He makes it there quickly though, and is just about to think she was only tricking him when there's a sudden jerk on his pant leg. He's tumbling backwards in the wall, about to slam into it —

— when there's a an burst of laughter in his mind and he freezes, her form slipping out of the shadows. She's dressed the same as when he first found her, in a pretty red dress than fits her tightly. He swallows, hard.

"What do you want?" he asks, chiding himself for coming alone, for falling into her trap. For all he knew, she was here to kill him.

She smiles then, white teeth revealing themselves. "You puzzle me," she tells him, confusion slipping into her voice. She has no accent, he notices, or anything that would keep her apart from the average human she looks like.

Except, of course, the ability to talk into his mind.

"Why?" he asks, unmoving. He's defenseless, and besides, if she was going to kill him, she probably would have done it already.

"I dunno," she shrugs, propping on foot up against the opposite wall. "It's rather strange, actually. I've been on Earth before, met other humans, so don't get me wrong — but you? You're different, somehow."

He shrugs, mirroring her. His training notices that she's speaking more like a young adult now, rather than the strong language of someone who was not raised in the technology ages, as she had before. "I'm no special. I'm no different than any man on this base."

"But yet, you _are_," she tells him, pushing herself off the metal wall. Her hands reach towards him, touching a spot beside his eye, tapping it. There's a flash of _something _that sprints through his veins, and suddenly, the pain from his brushed ribs (that he had had earned in training) were gone, fading into a distant memory.

His hand runs lightly over his side, testing it. Nothing. It was as if it had never even happened. He looks up at her, his expression slightly guarded. "How did you do that?"

She looks confused. "Do what?" she asks, her hands moving to her hips.

"You just healed my ribs," he says carefully, speaking the tone as one would to a three year old. "You touched me — and the pain was gone."

She shrugs. "Sorry," she tells him, her expression regretful. "I can undo it, if you want," she speaks, her fingers moving towards his temple again.

He catches her wrist, meeting her gaze. "No," he tells her. "It's all right."

There's a coil of heat in his middle, an emotion that shocks him, and when she leans up on her toes and presses her lips to his, he doesn't reject her. Without thinking about it, one of his hands slinks underneath her thigh, forcing her upwards. She complies, her head threading themselves in his hair while he pushes her back against the wall, the feeling of her pressing against him forcing him to moan. She arches and he bites against her lip so hard he can almost sense the metallic taste of blood.

When they break apart, breathless and chests heaving, her pupils are darkened and her eyes are wide. "Was that good?" she breaths, taking a shaky brush of air.

"Yes," he growls, slanting his lips over hers again.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, he learns more about the girl from beyond.

He learns she doesn't have a last name.

He learns her parents are monsters from another planet.

He learns she can use computers better than she can speak her name.

He learns that she absolutely loves it when he kisses her, and he discovers that he can never get enough of her lips.

But of course, as of everything in his life, it all goes to hell.

He hears shouts as he wakes in a flash, the walls shaking. His ears hear a faint, trembling, "Grant?" before he turns to the girl he had fallen in love with the past few weeks lying beside him, her eyes wide. "What's going on?"

He stumbles out of the bed, pulling on jeans and a black tee. "C'mon," he shouts at her over the ruckus as she pulls on a shirt of his and a pair of shorts. "Let's get out of here."

And they do, nearly reaching the exit when they're swarmed. They go back to back, his gun pointed straight at the black-clothed men surrounding them. Her wrists are out, her fingers flying as she takes them down as easily as if they were no more than ants. But she's getting tired, he can tell, her energy draining out of her.

He's almost out of bullets when one last, desperate thought flickers through his mind. "Skye," he shouts, shooting a metal piece into a man's kneecap. The man collapse in pain. "Get behind me!"

She does, and just as he's about to shoot the last man there's a sudden pain in his shooting hand, forcing him to swear and drop his gun. Then there's another sharp feeling in his left shoulder; he stumbles backwards, clutching his shoulder with his good hand. His vision is going hazy.

"WARD!" Her voice reaches his ears, screaming desperately. "Please," he hears her begging to a force he cannot see. "Please, don't hurt him!"

"Skye," he whispers, black spots dancing across his eyelids. Just before he slips into unconscious though, he hears her desperate voice, "DAD, NO!"

Then it's all black.

When he wakes, there's nothing but pure pain. "Skye?" he whispers, trying to see something, anything. "Skye!" he screams her name, but then there's a hand at his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Son, stand down," an unfamiliar voice tells him.

He struggles, ignoring it. "SKYE!" he screams, his voice echoing panic. "SKYE!"

"I'm sorry, son," a new voice says, this one calmer than the previous voice. "She's gone — they took her."

The man, Coulson, tells him that he's part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson explains who exactly he is, before offering him a job — a fresh start.

At first, he's in denial. _She can't be gone, _he insists, calling them liars and bastards and demanding to see her. He even breaks out of the medical bay, and actually makes it all the way around the flying (boat?) before they capture him and drag him back.

Eventually though, weeks later, he comes to realize the sinking truth and accepts the job, starting his new life.

He never forgets her though, the girl who lived amongst the stars — the only girl he had ever fallen in love with.

* * *

_Sorry, sad ending...but sad endings just seem more satisfying than happy ones, to me at least. There won't always be a happy ending in life. That's just how it is._


End file.
